


The Mating Rituals of Mind Demons

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillCest, Ciphercest - Freeform, Demon Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Demons are real horny motherfuckers





	

The two demons, Will and Bill; sat on a couch in the mindscape. After Bill freed his reverse from those wretched children that previously had Will. Bill brought him to the mindscape. Of course Bill would've came to his love's rescue sooner. But when Will made his deal with the Gleefuls, he couldn't have contact to others. Luckily, it didn't take long to find his beloved Blue and free him.

Will layed on his lover's chest with his eyes closed. He wasn't asleep, he was just enjoying being held. His face was hidden in the warmth of the other demon's chest. Will felt so safe when Bill held him like this. Like nothing in the vast multi-verse could hurt him. He was holding his lovers hands, that were around his waist.The bluenette felt absolutely wonderful.

Bill's hands were wrapped losely around his reverses waist. His chin rested in the sky blue locks of his love. Sure, he enjoyed the cuddling, but he wanted more. They've only been cuddling lately, because it was what Will enjoyed. Bill tried to do more of what Will prefered because, he hated to see him upset. “Hey Blue?” Bill asked, cutting the silence.

The bluenette tilted his head up. “Yes, love?” He asked softly, looking at Bill with a soft smile. He wondered what Bill could want, but he already had a slight idea of what it probably was.

Bill loved Will’s smile. It was so innocent and cute, along with many other things about him. “Weeellll.” Bill said as he gently pulled his blue copy up. So they were at eye level. “I've been thinking.”

Will got comfortable, sitting on his lover's crotch; with his legs wrapped around the blondes waist. “About what darling?” He had his arms loosely around the other demons neck.

Bill smirked softly at his lover and leaned down to kiss his neck. At first they were just little kisses, but they quickly turned into affectionate nips and bites.

Will let out a soft, surprised gasp. He had figured Bill would get really horny sooner or later. Bill continued to nip at Will’s neck. He left small marks here and there.

Will let out small moans. He turned his head to the side to give the yellow demon more room. His legs tightened around the other demon’s waist.

Bill smirked at the moans his reverse made. Goddammit Will was just so cute. He snapped his fingers and the couch that they were laying on, turned into a king sized bed.The blonde pinned the brunette down and then he quickly snapped his fingers once more, so that they were both nude.

This was all very normal to Will. So he just happily laid there. He looked up at his lover with lustful eyes.

Bill kissed down the bluenettes chest. “Dammit Will. Why are you so cute?” He asked before flicking his tongue over his lover's nipple.

“Mmm, you're c-cute too.” Will moaned out softly. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, holding him close. Dear lord, Bill knew how to make him feel good.

“Yeah, I'll agree with you on that, Blue. But you're so much cuter~!” Bill only spoke the truth when he spoke to his lover. He would never lie to Blue. Only to protect him. 

“Now.” Bill's voice lowered in tone, it made the bluenettes cock twitch slightly. “Where do you want me? How hard do you want me? How deep do you want me?” Bill said sexily, smirking down at his lover.

Will was never afraid of looking needy in front of his blonde lover. It was actually just one of the many things that turned Bill on, and Will did it for that reason. “I don't want you, I need you! I-I want you to pound my tight man pussy until I'm shaking!” Will was already gripping the sheets. He knew very well what was going to happen next. His toes were curled in anticipation. “I want you balls deep!”

Bill's cock was already hard from his lover’s begs and moans. “As you wish, darling.~” With that Bill pounded into the demon under him. Being in the mindscape, there was no need for the pair to use lubricants or condoms. Both could alter their body at will, so whoever was on the bottom, only felt pleasure, no pain.

Will moaned out loudly and moved his hands to his lovers back, running his sharp nails down Bill's skin. Bill moaned out from the pain, as small streaks of blood formed on the scratches Will left.

Moans filled the mindscape, along with the occasional beg. Since there was no sense of time in the mindscape, both of the lovers could literally go on for the rest of an eternity. But they never did.

Soon, Bill's thrusts became more erratic as he felt his climax building. “H-Hun!” He moaned out. “I'm close!” He moaned into his lover's ear. God, Will was always do deep and warm!

The other demons face was dark red. He could hardly speak past his moans. “Y-Y-Yes!” Was all the bluenette could manage. With that, the dominate blonde slammed into the subordinate and ejected over his prostate. Will reached his climax soon after Bill, getting cum on himself and his lover.

Both demons let out a loud moan at their own climax. Bill collapsed besides Will, panting. Both panted heavily and held each other close. Their bodies almost melted together with absolute bliss.

“G-God.” Will said breathlessly. “I love you so much.” He gently kissed his lovers lips and gently pressed his forehead to the blondes.

Bill's hand reached up and caressed his lover's cheek. “I can't believe how long I've been under the spell of this human emotion. It's so amazing.” The blonde demon sighed happily and kissed Will’s lips. “I love you too, William Cipher. My one and only. You're everything I am not. I love you so goddamn much.” 

Will blushed softly and held his lovers free hand. “You make it sound like this something so new. Hell, I-I've loved you for as long as I can remember.” And it was true, Will could never remember a day that he didn't love Bill.

Bill's thumb left small, gentle circles on the other demons temple. He was smiling widely. It always made him so proud that Will loved him. “You're so sweet, Blue.” He leaned in and kissed his lover's lips.


End file.
